Jaina's Inner Battle
by JainaS1
Summary: Jaina is placed in a dangerous situation when she is falling apart from the reported death of Jag Fel. Will she survive? Who will she lean on? What happens if Jag comes back? Warning contain some adult sexual scenes  please REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Star Wars

Chapter 1 Destruction

Tears filled my eyes as I laid trapped under rumble I couldn't move it with the force and I was responsible to get 16 young Jedi kids out of a building crawling with Vong one of them being my baby cousin. I screamed in pain crying looking over at them huddled in the dark corner.

"Someone HELP!"

Zekk's heart was pounding as he ran searching for me…He felt my great amount of pain fear and guilt. He would find me no matter what.

I heard the sound of footsteps and screamed to the kids.

"Stay quiet and hidden no matter what!"

They immediately silenced and I prepared myself for death as the sound neared but I cried with joy when I saw Zekk.

"Jaina!"

He came to me but I shook my head.

"No get the kids out of here leave me I am as good as dead!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"My arm and leg are broken I have lost to much blood they are coming!"

He shook his head and put his hand out using the force to lift the ceiling lying on top of me.

"Jaina help me it will go faster!"

I nodded and helped him the best I could and it fell to my side. I screamed in pain as it came off. Zekk turned as five Vong warriors arrived. He snatched my lightsaber up and ignited both of ours. He managed to cut down four but the fifth was bringing it spear slashing down at his back I screamed no and picked my blaster up with my bad hand and shot him square between the eyes. He fell but not before his spear cut Zekk's lower back I screamed and pulled myself over to him. I hooked my lightsaber to my belt and shut his off. I rested his head in my lap.

"Are you ok?"

"You're worse off!"

He struggled to his feet and than turned helping pull me up. I cried from pain but motioned to the kids to come out. They did and I picked Ben up with my one good arm.

"Sorry Jaina you need one for a lightsaber I got this!"

He took my cousin and we started off me limping horribly lightsaber in hand. We got into the lift and pressed the floor we need. I leaned against the wall as I instructed them.

"Guys there is no doubt in my mind that there will be warriors waiting stay between me and Zekk run as fast as you can to the ship and get inside buckle up! Be brave!"

They nodded and I turned to Zekk.

"This lift is near the left wall take the front right side and I will take the back! If something happens to me leave!"

"Jaina I…"

"Please don't argue with me…Just do this for me."

"I wasn't going to argue I know I wouldn't win…I just want you to know if something is to happen that I love you and I always have!"

I smiled and the doors open and we rushed out the kids ran between the wall and us towards the ship as we deflected bolts. Everyone was in the ship and I was almost inside when I took a shot in my stomach and tumbled to the ground. Zekk ran out wrapping his arm around chest pulling me up and inside slamming the ramp shut. I ran without a breath to the cockpit and sat down using the one arm I could move to start the systems up and fly. It lifted up the ground and I heard Zekk in the turrets firing. I pulled on my head set talking as I flew to space using one hand.

"Nice shooting but pick the really big targets."  
I heard him laugh and smiled as I put in jump coordinates and the ship's nav system tried to calculate it and did evasive maneuvers.

"Jaina!"

"I know! But it wont go any faster piece of shit is slower than the falcon!"

Finally it confirmed it and I punched the button making the ten minute light speed jump.

Zekk climbed down the ladder to the main level and walked to the kids who were cheering. He laid down on a couch on his belly in a great deal of pain. He watched them smiling as they blurted so many things out a mile a minute at him. He felt the plane land and opened the ramp and all the little ones ran down to their awaiting parent's. Zekk turned around looking for me but didn't find me he made his way to the cockpit and screamed. He ran kneeling to the ground by my side. I laid sprawled on the ground blood pouring out of me. He screamed non stop for help knowing I had only hung on long enough to land. My aunt and uncle ran in and their eyes widened with horror. They knelt by my side taking my hand. Tionne ran up to them and kicked in to her medical training…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Star Wars

Chapter 2: Hope

I laid on the bed flowers all around me. Zekk was crying running his hands through my hair. He could not believe this was happening not to him not to his girl.

"This is all my fault I was suppose to protect you."

"Since when has a Solo needed protecting?"

I opened my eyes and he smiled letting out a sign of relief. I had a wrap around my stomach and a cast on my arm and leg. Everything came flooding back to me.

"Are you and the kids ok!?!"

"I have stitches in my back nothing I can't handle. And you can relax all the kids were unharmed and safely back with their parents or at the temple thanks to you."

"Where am I?"

He turned bright red and I held back a giggle.

"Uh…My room…"

I burst out laughing which hurt but I ignored it and gave him my Solo grin.

"Does my dear old Dad, who carries his trusty gun with him everywhere, know that I am here in your bed."

"No."

"Than I should be going before you get shot for no reason other than saving my life…They just arrived on planet."

As if on cue the door opened and Ganner walked in.

"Thank the Force you are ok Goddess!"

I leaned up hugging Zekk and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you I owe you my life."

"But as I recall you have saved my life six times more than I have yours."

We laughed and Ganner picked me up carrying me to my quarters. Jag had been pronounce dead six months ago no body found, and Ganner had been there keeping me alive. It took five months but we were finally together only my family knew. Once we got to my quarters I pulled him down onto the bed next to me. He must have known something was bugging me.

"What's wrong Jaya?"

"It's Zekk…I feel really bad he said he love me…"

"I'll kill him!"  
I caught his arm as he went to leave.

"He doesn't I'm spoken for please stay."

I looked at him pleading with him through my eyes. He sat back down reluctantly and wrapped his arm around me.

"I love you Jaina Solo."

"I love you too."

I saw him using the force to bring something to him and I gave him a questioning look. My eyes lit up when two kittens floated into his hands.

"I see you like your presents."

I wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed him than broke apart petting the purring kittens. The little boy had long grey hair and a green jingling collar. The other one was a little girl who had short grey hair and white stripes with a red jingling collar. I looked at what he had named them. The baby girl's name plate said Selena and the boy's said Tai. After playing with them a while they jumped down and went into the other room to sleep. Ganner rolled over on me holding himself over me giving the most mischievous look.

"You do know you will have to do all the work and be very gentle."

"Hey only for you."

This made me smile and he started kissing and undressing us. He ran his hands up my naked body looking at me eye's twinkling in the moon light.

"Jaina you are the prettiest woman this galaxy has to offer and I am just glad you chose me."

"I don't deserve you…"

"Jaina you have it the wrong way believe me. If anyone doesn't deserve someone its me."

I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down locking lips. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and went to work…

I awoke the next morning to the door chiming and Ganner got out of bed pulling on pants and a

T-shirt, knowing it was my parent's, to get the door. I used the force to slip into sweats and Ganner came back carrying me to the couch seeming how I was suppose to be on bed rest. He sat next to me and my parent's sat opposite on the other couch. My aunt and uncle chose the two remaining chair and Jacen seated himself on the floor with Ben in his lap. My two grey kitties went running across the room and Ben caught sight of them giving chase.

"Kitties!"

I looked at my aunt and uncle who had their eye brows raised.

"It's ok, don't worry Ganner gave them to me they are fine with him."

Ganner rubbed my leg and Jacen smiled.

"Finally a man who likes animals after my sister."

We all laughed as my dad gave Ganner the evil glare for touching me.

"Jeez Dad he has touched more than that!"

We both went scarlet and I looked at Jacen wide eyed.

"Oh No He Hasn't!!!"

I laughed on the inside at my father he still saw me as his little girl who was with no other guy.

"Ya Jacen what were you thinking?"

My aunt rolled her eyes making everyone laugh besides my dad who had crossed his arm continuing his glare.

"How are you feeling baby?"

"Like I was crushed and shot!"

My mother shook her head.

"I'm so sorry if I had known you life would have gone like this…"

"You would have still allowed me to join the Rouge's because I am a great pilot who can pull off many things others can't!"

"Jaina it almost cost you your life!"

"Which is the Jedi way! To serve the force putting your life on the line to keep the balance! Everyone is risking their lives! Many are dying! It isn't just me!"

"You shouldn't have to!"

"It's in my blood! It's the right thing to do! I have worked and trained all my life to do this! It made me the girl I am today! I save lives! I fight evil seeking peace! It is the best thing I can do I only wish you could be proud of me!"

She stood frowning and left. My dad got up and kissed me.

"I'm proud of you."

"I know."

He left chasing after my mother.

"I don't get Leia! Why does she ride Jaina so hard and not the boys, is it because I trained her and not you?"

"No Mara, it's not because of you. Leia always thought the boys would take after Han and Jaina her, but Jaina is most like her father."

"But Jaina works for peace like Leia."

"But I'm not a princess…I am not in the government, I am on the battle field first and last out."

Mara frowned almost in tears and Ben ran to her.

"I'm sorry Jaina…but we are proud of you."

I hugged them and said goodbye Jacen following them. Ganner kissed me causing me to smile.

"I love you Jaina."

I turned as my door opened and both our mouths dropped as Jag walked in…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Star Wars

Chapter 3: The Choice

I looked at him is disbelief my eyes filled with tears as I looked at the man who was suppose to be dead. Both men saw the pain inside me. Ganner got up standing defensively between both me and Jag.

"You are supposed to be dead!"

"You aren't supposed to be in my girlfriend's room!"

"She isn't yours! What are you doing here?"  
"I escaped the Vong. I am back for Jaina because we belong together!"

"Not anymore you left her! You broke her! I won't let you hurt her again!"

"I didn't hurt her blame the Vong! But if you don't mind or even if you do this is my quarter leave before I call security to remove you!"

They both glared at each other but Ganner in the end gave in. He bent down taking my head in both hands giving me a deep kiss and left. I remained rooted to the couch looking at him in disbelief. He came over kneeling before me and took my hands.

"I love you so much Jaina…What happened?"

"It…It was a mission gone wrong…your alive."

Tears spilled down my cheeks as he held me and I cried into his chest.

"I'm not leaving you Jaina not even."

"I'm with Ganner…"

"But you don't love him do you…You love me…"

Jag kissed me and my heart fluttered I had found the spark I had been missing.

…..

I walked on crutches to Ganner's apartment and knocked on the door. He opened it letting me in and I stood facing him.

"Ganner…I can't be with anyone right now I am too confused I just need to be alone…"

I felt his heart breaking and immediately felt horrible. He nodded looking at his feet.

"How can you still feel for him Jaina he treats you horrible?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have to follow the force and right now it is telling me to stay away from both of you…"

I pulled the door open leaving crying. I sat on a bench outside the building trying to calm myself I didn't know what was wrong this wasn't like me to cry over a guy. I was tough. I got up going to my quarters and entered seeing Jag cooking.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Ya he knows I don't want to be with anyone right now and that I have to figure this out. He is willing to allow it just like you are."

He nodded and I went to my room lying down. I pulled out my comlink dreading this phone call.

"Hello."

"Jacen it's Jaina…I need you to do something."

"Sure what is it?"

"Um…I need you to pick up a test."

"I don't understand what test?"

"Jacen the test."

"Jaya you're going to have to spell it out."

"I need a pregnancy test…"

"Ok Bye!"

He said it so quickly I almost missed what he said and than hung up. I sat on my bed looking at the ceiling.

"Please let the force be wrong this once…I can't be I just can't!"

I waited about ten minute before the door chimed and I heard Jag let him in and than my door opened and I did not just see Jacen I saw Tahiri and Tenel Ka.

"I thought you might want some support…"

I gave him a smiled and he tossed me a bag I went in the bathroom and followed the instructions leaving it sitting on the sink for two minutes, the amount of time the test required. I sat on my bed Jacen behind me arm around my neck letting me lean on him and the girls rubbing my arms one on each side.

"This can't be happening…My life is not right, if I am pregnant everything will be thrown into complete chaos."

"You have us Jaina."

"I know Tahiri thank you for being here. What do I tell them?"

They both looked at me and saw I was crying Jacen wanted to kill Ganner.

"My friend you have the truth to tell and that is it. Just remember you have many who care about you."

"Ya like the Queen of Hapes how can I go wrong?"

We all managed to laugh and than waited the rest of the time in complete silence. When the two minutes were done I shook my head unable to move.

"I can't…I can't…someone please go…"

Tenel Ka got up and I tightened my grip on Jacen's arm around my neck. She came back out holding it and we all held out breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Star Wars

Chapter 4: Results and Emotions

Tenel Ka looked at the test again to double check.

"You my friend are going to be a mother…"

My heart broke and I started to ball my eyes out. I turned melting into Jacen who held me tight. Tahiri and Tenel Ka watched their eyes glistening with tears. No one ever wants to see their friends hurt.

"Shh. Jaina I will get you through this. I know you, its part of being your twin. I know you will be ok. You will make a great mother."

Right as I started to come down the door chimed again and I heard Jag get it but than he called me. I went out on crutches after whipping my eyes off the others following only to see Vale my wing mate crying.

"We need to talk."

"What's wrong Vale?"

"Jaina I never wanted to hurt you! I would take this back if I could but I can't!"

"Honey just tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

I looked at her confused.

"Why would I be upset by that?"

"Because of who the father is…"

I reached out with the force and felt Vale's signature and Ganner's. My mouth dropped and I looked at her hurt beyond belief. I ran out past her and did not stop. I was hysterical by the time I reached Ganner's house. I just opened the door and he jumped up from the couch looking at me.

"Jaina!?!"

"You slept with my best friend! You slept with her and you got her pregnant!"

"Vale is pregnant!?!"

I sank to the ground against the wall crying so hard it was hard to breath.

"Yes you ass and she isn't the only one!"

He put his hand over his mouth looking at me.

"I'm so sorry. I never…"

He went to put his hand on my shoulder but I slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Jaina what am I suppose to do sit and watch you suffer do nothing!?!"

"You have done too much already!"

I struggled to my feet and left slamming the door in his face. I made my way slowly to the temple where I knew I would find Cilghal. I went to her office area and knocked knowing it was suppose to be her day of to do research. She came to the door looked aggravated but when she saw it was me her face lit up.

"Jaina! Come in what brings you here?"

We walked inside and she sat behind her desk and I plopped down in the chair.

"Cilghal I have a problem and I need a doctor…"

Her face became full of worry.

"What's wrong what happened I can feel your whole body in turmoil?"

"I just took a pregnancy test and I am going to have a baby…But I don't want the father to have anything to do with it…Or a lot of other people."

"I'm guessing Ganner would be the father?"

"Unfortunately yes…It turns out he didn't just impregnate me but my wing mate Vale too."

"Now I understand. I am honored to be your doctor but you must do a couple of things for me."

I nodded and she continued.

"You must tell your family including Luke and Mara…You should also tell Lando he will help protect you and your closest friends like Lowie. You also must tell your commanding officers so they know of your conditions."

"Ok I will."

She came over and hugged me than led me over to the exit closing the door behind me. I decided to face my aunt and uncle first. I waited outside their door building up the courage when I finally knocked. My aunt answered smiling but when I entered not only did I see my uncle but Gavin, Wedge, Lando, and Prince Isolder. I almost fainted at the sight and must have gone white because Lando ran hurrying me to a chair.

"Honey you just became a white sheet we aren't that scary."

They all laughed but I didn't and they knew something was wrong. They all sat down waiting patiently for me to tell them what was bugging me. All were like family to me so I trusted them with my and my baby's lives. I swallowed hard and chose to look at my aunt.

"I have something I have to tell all of you in confidence. Something terrible has happened but at the same time is a miracle and needs all of you to protect it. Ganner slept with Vale when he was with me and she is now pregnant…"

"Oh my Jaina I am so sorry." Mara 

"I can see what you mean by wonderful and terrible." Prince Isolder 

"But how could we the Jedi really help Vale we don't know her?" Luke 

I throw my hands up in the air silencing all of them.

"I wasn't finished that was only one part! I am pregnant too! I was talking about protecting my baby! Protecting me from him!"

I started to cry and they understood my uncle hurried to me wrapping his arms around me. Luke looked over his shoulder at Mara and mouthed to her. 'Get Ganner and bring him to me!' She nodded and went out the door. I stopped crying and Lando gave me a smile.

"Have you told Han yet?"

I shook my head and they saw me shiver.

"Hey Jay I have known you since you were a baby and you have flown with me. You are tough you can take on a thousand Vong you parent's can't be that bad."

"You aren't there daughter Gavin…"

"Jaina does my nephew know because he loves you…He has given up his life for you and I am sure he will understand and want to help you and the baby even if it isn't his."

"Not yet…But Jacen knows and Tenel Ka and Tahiri. They were there with me."

"My daughter is a great friend to have we will both protect you. All of Hapes will."

"Thank you sir that is very kind of you and comforting."

"Jaina I think you should go talk to your parents and I am going to go with you and drive you."

He helped me to my feet and I said goodbye to everyone and followed Lando out the door and to his car. As he drove we had a little chat.

"Lando promise me you won't leave me and if my dad tries to shoot anyone whether it is me or Ganner you will stop him. I love my dad but he is head strong. He acts irrational. And if my mom goes off on one of her lectures fake a stroke to get us out."

He let out a hardy laugh.

"Sure honey anything for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Star Wars

Chapter 5: Disappointment

We got out of the car and went into the large building finding the apartment. My heart was going a thousand miles per hour. Right when I got to the door I knocked so not to lose my nerve. Seconds later the door opened and my father ran out tackling Lando in a bear hug.

"Hey Han lets go for a walk…Give the girl some time!"

I flashed him a grateful smile as they walked off and went in the house closing the door.

"Mom!"

I walked down into the living room and she appeared out of her office.

"Oh Jaina I am glad you stopped by. I wanted to apologize for how I acted before at your apartment!"

We both sat on the couch and I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it mom. I have to tell you something…But I am so scared to…"

She put her hand on my shoulder looking at me full of worry.

"Honey you can tell me anything!"

Right than the door opened and Jacen came to my side holding me knowing how hurt I was.

"Mom…during the month together Ganner and I got really close… and I found out that he…"

I started to cry but continued.

"I made some bad choices and as a result I am pregnant with his baby and…Vale is too he cheated on me."

My mom got up tears streaming down her face. She clapped her hand over her mouth turning her back on me looking out the window. I turned melting into Jacen balling my eyes out. Before any of us had time to cool down my dad and Lando entered. My dad ran to me holding me.

"Leia what did you do to her!?!"

My mother spun furious shaking.

"I didn't do anything! I obviously didn't do enough!"

My dad went standing in front of her.

"Somebody better tell me what the hell is going on right now!"

"OUR daughter! And that Ganner!"

"Our daughter and Ganner….what?"

"He got our daughter and Vale pregnant!!!"  
Jacen immediately stood up placing himself in front of me as my father went bright red.

"WHAT!?! That son of a bitch is going to die!"

My father ran for the door as Lando grabbed him trying to restrain him I jumped up at the breaking point. My dad reached for his trusty blaster.

"Lando don't make me shoot you to through you to tear Ganner's beating heart out!"

"Han come on buddy just calm down and lets talk this out before you leave guns blazing!"

"He hurt my baby girl! My baby girl is having a baby! He messed with her! He used those crazy Jedi mind tricks to get her!"

"Han she is a big girl. She made one mistake in her whole life."

"She is not responsible for this! Oh I am going to kill Luke. He said the Jedi are good…You don't have to worry about Jaina….She is safe with him."

"It isn't my brother's fault!"

"Than who is it that I have to shoot besides Ganner!"

"Dad! Please your breaking my heart! I made a mistake! It was my fault too!"

My father turned looking into my tear stained facing seeing the pain. My mom broke in.

"Jaina what happened to you? I expected this from the boys but not you! You were always the one we didn't have to worry about."

"Maybe you should have worried! Maybe you should have given a dam! You sent me away as a child! You sent us all away! Parents are supposed to be the ones to teach their kids but Winter, Chewie, Aunt Mara, and Uncle Luke taught us! If you spent even a fraction of you precious time being my mother things would be different! I loved Jag and I thought he was DEAD! I was so hurt and you didn't even understand! You never asked me if I was ok why I was upset! Ganner was there he cared and I got played! So yes I am pregnant! But this baby will never be sent away like you did to me! I am the mother and I will always be the mother!"

I started for the door and stopped turning to face my dad and all the other shocked faces at my outburst.

"Dad I love you but please don't touch Ganner. I can take care of myself. He knows I want nothing to do with him. I won't be involved with him in the least. Goodbye."

My father growled as I left and I went back to my quarters. I sat on the couch thinking about what I had just done. I smiled looking at my stomach.

"You come in handy…Now I can speak my mind and blame it on being hormonal."

Jag came home and I bit my lip looking at him.

"You know don't you?"

"Ya…Tenel Ka was holding the test when she came out…You and Vale both…huh…"

"You hate me now don't you?"

He came closer kneeling in front of me shaking his head.

"No, I don't blame you Jaina. You and Vale were both victims of a jerk. You were vulnerable and I wasn't there to protect you. I am not afraid to admit when I first found out I was pissed but that was only because I wish it was my baby…Even though it isn't mine it doesn't change the fact that I love you. Jaina I want to be with you. Will you marry me and let me be your husband, your protector, your helper, and your baby's father?"

He pulled out a box with a ring in it and I smiled.

"I will gladly be your wife!"

He slipped the engagement ring on my finger and kissed me passionately. I broke first for lack of air in my lungs.

"I could definitely get use to that."

"I would hope so."

We both laughed and I made room for him to lie on the couch and made myself comfy on top of him.

"You're really ok with this baby?"

"Hey it has half of you and it will over ride the father's half."

I laughed and he smiled.

"You know I think your family won't kill me anymore…I might actually be accepted."

"Oh ya, because they are all to busy hunting down Ganner making his life a living hell better than murder."

Out of no where I felt Vale's undeniable pain, something was wrong, she was in terrible trouble…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Devastation

I grabbed my chest tears sparkling in my eyes.

"Jaina what is wrong!?! What is happening!?!"

I stood up hurrying as fast as I could with my crutches leaving him behind out the door. I made my way down the hall feeling searching for her. I spun around feeling pain everywhere and pulled out my comlink.

"Cornel Darklighter!"

"Sticks why are you screaming?"

"There is trouble! SO much pain!" 

"Jaina what is happening to you!?!"

"I feel Vale she is AHHHH!"

Right than it overwhelmed me and I fell to the ground unconscious my comlink still in my hand.

"JAINA!!! JAINA!!!"

….

Cornel Darklighter who had been in the control room turned to his subordinates.

"I need Lieutenant Jaina Solo and Cadet Vale's location immediately! Once you have a lock send emergency teams!"

…..

Seven Cadets ran head long down the hall following the tracking device and arrived at the spot in the hallway indicated to find nothing. The dark hallway was completely empty.

"Where is she?"

"The machine says she is here!"

They continued forward stopping when they heard and a crunching sound. The cadet looked down picking up what he had stepped on. It was Jaina Solo's comlink. The lead clicked his radio on.

"Control this is Alpha Group 1."

"Alpha 1 what is your status? 

"Lieutenant Solo's comlink was found but she was not. She is not here. I repeat Lieutenant Solo is not here."

….

Alpha 2 ran down many halls following their tracking device and came to a conference room. They shut the device off drawing their guns. Two men kicked the door in the rest charged through. The shock of what they saw was evident all froze turning ghostly white. On the conference table lay a slain a horrific sight. Her neck was sliced open along with her abdomen where her womb would have been. Four out of the seven throw up before leaving locking down the room.

"Control this is Alpha 2."

"What is your status Alpha 2?"

"Target found slain…Cadet Vale has been murdered."

….

Gavin, Wedge and Jag all walked through the Temple twenty Cadets behind them. Saba, Kyp, Tionne, and Kam stood blocking their way.

"This is not the time Durron get out of the dam way!"

"You are not welcome here with your weapons and warriors! Turn and Leave peacefully!" 

"Not until we have the slim ball!"

"What the hell is coming of your mouth Fel?"

"He is talking about the man who murdered two of our most wonderful pilots!"

Everyone looked at the cadet who was crying it was a Rouge member who Vale and Jaina had saved. Tionne went to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Jedi don't murder unless attacked and I assure you no one has been sent after your pilots." 

"My fiancé and her wing mate are dead!"

Kyp charged him lifting him off the ground by his shirt.

"What about Jaina just forgot her didn't you!?!"

"Jaina was my fiancé you dumb ass! Ganner killed her and Vale because they turned away from him! From his hurt!"

All of the Jedi's mouths dropped all of them gasping for the air.

"They are dead…I don't understand how he could kill her? He loved her."

Jag glared at Kam.

"You are unaware of the fact he impregnated them both. Both of them hated him."

The Jedi moved out of the way and they ran down the hall to his room kicking it open. But he was gone…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Life and Death

Vale was given a military funeral and was laid to rest as a hero. My funeral was known galaxy wide everyone in a state of morning. I had both a Jedi funeral and Military. Both our families were a mess unable to believe what had become of us. We were so young and had our lives ahead of us. My parents were beating themselves up knowing our last conversation had been an argument about how I had disappointed them. Jacen in his eyes had failed both his siblings he was the last of the Solo children.

…

My eyes rolled open my whole body in pain, tears streamed down my face as I looked around to find myself in the embrace of pain.

"Shh Jaina I am hear with you…Your not alone."

I looked to my side and saw Ganner next to me hanging.

"I would rather be alone!"

Right than the door opened and a Vong agent walked in. He recognized the look in my eyes the hate I had for Ganner.

"I see you two are not bonded."

I spit on the ground turning my head away from both of them. Ganner was the reason my best friend was dead and the Vong had killed my baby brother.

"Please do what ever you want to me but let her go don't hurt her!" 

"Why, the Jedi have survived the embrace of pain alone?"

"It isn't just her!!!"

My head snapped to Ganner.

"SHUT UP!"

"Jaina I have to!"

"Don't you dare! It isn't up to you!"

The Vong latched onto my throat silencing me.

"Tell me and she will get her air supply back!"

I pleaded with him not to.

"She is pregnant with my baby!"

He immediately released my neck and my head fell in defeat. The Vong agent left quickly as soon as I caught my breath I spoke.

"You have destroyed all hope."

"I am protecting my child…the woman I love."

The Vong agent did not return but we both were released and fell to the ground landing hard. I winced as I pulled myself up. I noticed my casts were gone yet my bones were healed.

"While you were out they used some vial I felt your bones reconnect."

I knew right away it had been Verge's tears. I went to the corner curling up against the wall unable to bring myself to look at him. I looked at the ring on my finger and cried.

…

Hours of silence passed by us each of us in our separate corners when the door opened again. We saw the Vong coming in, and stood up running to each other. He wrapped his arms around me ready to protect me.

"Relax Yun Harla."

My anger flared at that name and they saw it. The same Vong male stepped forward reaching out to touch my stomach. I latched onto the out stretched arm flipping him my foot on his chest.

"Keep your filthy hands to yourself!"

Somehow this earned their respect.

"You truly are Yun Harla. She did the same thing millenniums ago to a command. Please let us escort you to your new quarters."

I released him letting him scrambled to his feet. We followed and were being escorted through the ships.

"Ganner now!"

Right than we both took off at a run jumping up into a ship locking it down. I slipped into the pilots seat.

….

After flying around three months trying to escape from Vong Territory with minimal stops for food and water, we finally broke through. The whole ship shook as we entered a battle zone.

"Oh Force!" 

Ships from both sides came targeting us. The Coral Skippers knew we were in their ship and had orders to disable it so we could be captured again but the Republic was ordered to murder all Vong. I went into evasive maneuvers praying someone would know my signature moves.

…

Gavin abruptly pulled to a complete stop the Vong ship in the distance catching his eye. He had seen the tricks somewhere before. Yet he couldn't place it. He reached up grabbing his dog tags when he touched the cross I had given him he knew only to people had those moves. Gavin hit his comlink on.

"This is Cornel Gavin Darklighter! Vong Ship being swarmed by both sides has a friendly pilot flying pull off attack! Defend the fighter!"

"This is Control we question how you know this sir?"

"Only two people can pull off those moves and one of them is in the Falcon at this moment leaving only his daughter."

"Wasn't she confirmed dead?"

"Her body was never found just do as I say and get that ship to safety!" 

…

Two squadrons of X wings formed around the ship batting away the coral skippers and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Force."

I rested a hand on my very swollen abdomen. One X wing took point and I knew enough to follow it docking on a star destroyer. Ganner stood from the co pilot chair and I followed him to the back of the ship letting him open the door. I jumped to the ground my hair covering my space and stood flipping it back to see everyone looking at me. Jag broke rank running to me and I latched onto him both with my arms and mouth. When Ganner jumped down he broke apart tackling him to the ground punching him.

"No Stop It!"

I went to grab him but Wedge grabbed me from behind pulling me away and I couldn't resist. I was to malnourished and exhausted. He closed me in a conference room leaving me locked there. I banged on the door until exhaustion over took me and I sat on the floor falling asleep…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: A New Queen

Jag, Wedge, and Gavin all walked in. They had put out word I had been found and the soldiers, after Jag had beaten the shit out of Ganner, had placed Ganner in jail. They walked over to the corner I had fallen asleep in surrounding me.

"Jag she has been with him three months and is pregnant with his baby…He brain washed her so you know we have to do this."

"I know we must keep her locked up you can trust me."

Jag gently picked up my four month pregnant body carrying me down off the ship to excluded Naboo now a military capital. He brought me to the excluded mansion (little did we know it was my grandparents place) which he had prepared to keep me inside. He went to the bedroom lying me gently on the bed quickly leaving to finish his preparations.

…

I awoke the next day with a jump. I looked around not recognizing where I was and jumped off the bed. I ran to the door trying to open it but found it locked. I let out a whimper fearing for me and my child's life. I hurried across the room to the window pulling at it to find it locked. I grabbed the chair throwing it at it but the window was bullet proof it couldn't be broken. I screamed as I heard foot steps. I ran behind the door waiting. It opened hiding me behind it and the man walked in I sent a round house kick aimed at his house only to have my leg grabbed by him.

"I know you to well to fall for that…"

He turned still holding my leg and I glared into Jag's eyes.

"How could you!?! We are partners and you are holding me captive!"

He waited for the door to automatically shut locking itself before he let go of my foot.

"It was an order if it was not me it would be someone else. Jaina everyone fears he brainwashed you."

"That's insane! It was the Vong! They had a spy! They killed Vale to get me! They snatched Ganner!"

"Jaina he has lied to you before."

"So has everyone else. Like you when you vowed to be my partner which means to trust me."

I slipped the ring off my heart breaking.

"I was always loyal to you Jag but obviously you can't trust me."

I held out the ring tears sparkling in my eyes. He looked at my beyond hurt.

"Dam mit Jaina! How could you think that!?! I love you I have always loved you! I want you to be my wife."

"Than trust me and let me go."

He looked down at the ground and I knew he was contemplating what to do. I decided to sway his opinion. I seductively kissed him pushing him against the wall. Eventually he tipped his head up breaking the kiss for air.

"I'm sorry I can't let you go until your family arrives…"

My mouth dropped and I shoved him against the wall angry before walking sitting on the bed my back to him arms crossed.

"Until I am released don't even think about touching me unless you wish to lose your hand."

"As you wish."

I heard the door open and close. I looked around the room searching for anything. Than it found it and climbed up onto the hope chest stretching up moving a lose ceiling panel. I grabbed the edges hoisting myself up into the ceiling. I crawled on my heads and knees searching for a way to the outside world. I found a vent to the outside and pried it open with my hands. I stuck my head out see I was two stories up and force flipped to the ground. I spotted smoke in the distant sky and ran towards it.

….

Jag opened the door again with a trey of food to see it empty. He spotted the removed ceiling panel and dropped the trey running outside around the house to see the vent gone.

"Dam mit Jaina!"

….

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and found a small cottage. I ran to the door knocking repeatedly. A elderly woman answered and saw my state.

"Oh my Lord come in!"

I did and she brought me to her living room sitting me by the fire and wrapping blankets around me.

"What has happened to you? Who are you?"

"I am in the Galactic Military Maim. I just escaped from the captivity of the Vong. I am Lieutenant Jaina Solo."

All the sudden she went down on here her knees bowing her head muttering blessings and I looked at her wide eyed.

"I'm sorry have I upset you?"

"No all of Naboo has been waiting for you to find us my lady!"

"I don't understand what have I done!?!"

"You have brought joy to all our hearts My Lady you are Queen of Naboo your grandmother Senator Amidala saw to it."

At this statement I fainted and she ran to get help.

….

I awoke in the great palace surround by people as I sat up I discovered I was in a royal dress. I stood panicking.

"I'm sorry but there has to have been a big mistake! I'm no Queen! My grandfather was Darth Vader!"

"Yes my queen and Padme Amidala was your grandmother. She hide her pregnancy from most but not us…We knew Anakin before he changed my lady and I assure you, you are Queen of Naboo."

"But you don't understand I am eighteen. My baby brother just died. I am a pilot not a Queen."

"We are well aware of who you are and we have faith in you."

"But I'm…"

"Pregnant and un married we are aware of your state. Let us help you and guide you. You don't even have to devote all your time to this. We can run Naboo while you are else where but you are ruler."

"And this is because of my blood."

"Yes."

"Than I will be Queen it is my duty."

They all smiled and slid on a tiara. A hand maiden held out a beautiful red jem necklace.

"It was your grandmother's she would want you to wear it."

I slid it on and felt the warmth against my chest. The door burst open and my body guards swarmed me ready to fight and I saw a very angry Wedge Antilles, Gavin Darklighter, Jagged Fel, and Luke Skywalker.

"Jaina Solo you come out of there right now!"

I pushed my way through the people to face the four men I feared most right now. I put my hand on my four months pregnant swollen belly.

"Uncle Luke."

"You disobeyed direct military orders!"

"No I was being held un lawfully for no reason besides the fact that you didn't trust me. I said the truth and it was disregarded."

"You were with him three months what we supposed to do?"

"I was with the father of my baby who saved me from the Vong unlike you! I don't appreciate being abandoned by my own family who said they would protect me!"

"You weren't abandoned Jaina we thought you were dead! We had just lost your brother!"

"You should have known me!"

A tear streamed down my face. And I turned on my two commanding officers.

"You should have too! I am one of the best dam pilots you had! SO court marshal me if you want to I don't give a dam anymore because I will keep fighting with the Rouges or not! I am Queen of Naboo now and I will defend it and my child!"

All four of their mouths dropped as the whole situation un folded.

"So this is where I take my stand what are you going to do? Revoke our engagement? Take my knighthood and family away? Court Marshal me?"

All shook their heads slowly and I nodded.

"Than I suggest you release Ganner and be nice to him. Now I need to talk to Wedge."

I hugged the others good bye and had Wedge follow me into the garden.

"I need a favor from Iella…"

"What is it?"

"I need her to track down Talon Karrde and Lando for me it is a important matter."

"I'm sure she will be able to do it."

…

They both stood in my office shifting uncomfortable waiting for me to show up. I entered hugging both of them a huge smile plastered on my face.

"Jaina you are absolutely glowing. Look at you."

"You always were a suck up to the girls Lando but flattery won't get you anywhere when I am in the room with you."

"That's what you think Karrde your getting old."

"Boys please!"

We all laughed and I sat on top of my desk facing them.

"So why does the Queen of Naboo call on two old smugglers?"

I frowned at Talon.

"The Vong have a big reward on my head for the Goddess assumption and now my child. I trust you both with my life and your skills. Smugglers have special skills such as escaping and technological. Would you men work together to bring all your smuggling friends together to create an Alliance with Naboo."

"You are obviously a Solo! Just like your dad smuggling instincts! I love it!"

"I can work with Karrde I think I see where this is going."

"The Vong have spies in the government in the military everywhere. If we can smuggle in plans and new weapons we can eat them. And who better than Smugglers."

There eyes glistened and they shook hands with each other…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: New Hope

I bolted upright that night in bed screaming coming out of the force vision. I scrambled out of bed running to my closet slipping into my flight suit. I grabbed my lightsaber and dog tags running out the door screaming for my aid. She ran to me hurrying by my side.

"Yes my lady."

"I am leaving forward everything to my data pod you have my numbers."

"My lady are you sure?"

"Yes it is a matter of life and death."

She watched me climb into my ship and take off.

….

I landed running to the Jedi Temporary Temple lightsaber in hand. I slid out of my flight suit into Jedi garb. When I got to the Temple doors I pressed against them to find they were locked and heard screaming inside.

"No! NO! No!"

I closed my eyes concentrating as I force jumped to the roof. I sliced a hole in the vent climbing down inside of it. I crawled down the shaft when I went crashing through. I screamed landing hard and put a bubble around my baby protecting it from harm. I heard screams and jumped up as two students ran around the corner being chased by two Peace Brigade and a Vong Warrior. I lit my lightsaber and the two children stood behind me as I spun the lightsaber in a defensive circle.

"JAINA!" 

I looked over my shoulder and saw Valin and his girlfriend Taya. When I looked back the Vong Warrior was jumping at me I slashed my lightsaber catching his chest but his momentum slammed us both into a wall. I screamed in pain as my head caught a shelve. I sunk to the ground the warrior on top of me dead. I pushed my hand out and slammed the two Peace Brigade together knocking them unconscious. When I touched the back of my head and pulled it away it was covered in blood. Valin's eyes went wide running shoving the warrior off laying me flat against the floor. Taya ran for help.

"Jaina why did you come!?!"

"I…I saw you being killed…I had to be here…I couldn't let you die…your father has been a father to me…"

My eyes fluttered and than shut as I stopped breathing.

….

Taya led Luke, Jacen, and Corran around the corner where they saw Valin doing CPR on my body.

"JAINA! Not you!"

Jacen pushed Valin off taking over. Luke used the force carrying both of us to Cilghal's office. Corran turned to his son.

"Call you mother and grandfather get them here now!"

"But dad you hate Grandpa Booster…"

"Yes but he loves Jaina and you guys and we need his help! Mirax is an old spy along with Mara we can find how they beat our defenses!"

….

Cilghal came out of the room frowning looking at the assortment of people.

"Is she going to be ok?" Mara

"No…She is on life support…She fell into a coma."

"What about her baby Jaina will not want to live if she lost the baby?" Jacen

"The babies are perfectly fine as long as Jaina stays on life support they will pull through."


End file.
